


Trisk

by SenseiNuyuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, One Night Stands, Student Dean, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiNuyuki/pseuds/SenseiNuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a One night stand Dean finds that he won't get rid of his partner as quickly as expected. Which he is kind of glad about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deans last night of freedom before he would start university. He just hade to use it correctly so he decided to go to the most expensive and fancy gay club he could find in the area, with his friend Charly.  
There was a lot of dancing, drinking and sweating. Just one thing was different that other nights he went out: he remembered who he went home with. He would probably never forget the bluest of blue eyes he saw for the first time yesterday. And that sex. wow. Sad thing that it was only a one night stand.  
Now he was laying here in a strangers bed. The sun was warm on his face but wait a second… The sun was already up!? Dean he ripped his eyes open. The space next to him was empty except for a handwritten note which Dean ignored it for now. He jumped out of bed and looked for his watch which must be somewhere between his clothes on the floor. He quickly found it and could relax when he saw that he still got some time before he had to head out for his first class. Got dressed and set down on the bed to read to read the note. It was written with the fancy pen in the extraordinary need handwriting.

Hello,  
I am truly sorry I can't remember your name but I hope you can understand that I had to leave you alone. I have a job I need to get to. If you want to have some breakfast just help yourself in the kitchen. The great night and I hope so did you.  
Castiel

„Of course I had.“ Dean whisper while folding the letter up and putting it in his back pocket „It was the best night.“ He made himself a little breakfast before leaving to class.  
Because he didn't get a lot of sleep last night he nearly fell asleep in most of them. Probably not the best impression he could give of himself but he didn't really care. After a short lunch break he had English and because the professor was there yet he rested his head for one second on this desk and… fell asleep.  
He was woken up by someone clearing his throat lovely directly in front of him. Dean didn't raise his head just made a small sound. He was just interrupted from a dream of Castiel who looked like an angel and tasted like heaven. „Would you mind tell me your name so I know who is keeping me from starting my lecture?“ There was something in that voice Dean just had to respond to. „Dean Winchester.“ He said while looking up. Then he froze. Was he still dreaming?  
Those blue eyes staring at him in shock could be here right now! „C-Casti-„ The other man in front of him quickly interrupted him before he could speak any further. „My name is Professor Novak.“ He turned around and walked to the front of the room. “Your English teacher.“ deans jaw dropped open. Holy shit. during the complete lecture Dean couldn't sit still, he was far too distracted by Castiel's movements and flashbacks from last night.  
After class Dean took a little too long packing his stuff back together he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say he just he had to say something. But as soon as the last person left the room and the door fell shut Castiel spoke up: „Dean.“ This voice saying his name made goosebumps spread immediately over Deans hole body. So deep. So sexy. „No one can know.“ He continued. Dean couldn’t bring out a word. „I am just as surprised as you are right now but that is the most important thing. No one can know. You understand me? I could loose my job if anyone finds out.“  
„O-Okay…“ Dean stuttered.  
„I’m sorry.“ Castle's voice sounded suddenly so much softer. „but I had to make sure of that first.“  
Dean relaxed a bit. „I understand…“  
„So…. Dean Winchester. I remembered as soon as I heard you say it.“ Castlel couldn’t suppress a smirk and Dean just had to grin back. He even stepped a bit closer. „So you had fun last night Professor Novak Sir?“ Dean stepped even closer.  
Castle blushed. „I sure did.“  
„Would you like to repeat that some time?“ Dean didn’t know what he was saying. That was a bad idea. Real bad. But he couldn’t resist.  
„Dean… We really shouldn’t.“ Cas looked a bit sad while saying that. Or did Dean just interpret too much in that? He didn’t care. If he didn’t act now he would regret it later and still won’t get this perfect man out of his head. So he walked up to Castles desk. „Here’s my number. If you wanna grab a coffee or something sometime just text me ok? I really enjoyed last night.“  
Castiel just nodded and Dean left for his next class which he knew already he wouldn’t pay attention to.


	2. Chapter 2

*ping*

SAT 9:23 am

Hello Dean.

 

*ping*

SAT 9:23 am

I usually don't text.

I personally prefer to talk on the phone.

 

*ping*

SAT 9:23 am

But you said I should text you so here is a text.

 

*ping*

SAT 9:24 am

Oh no, I'm sorry. That's already four texts.

I hope that's alright. I am mot very good at this.

 

*ping*

SAT 9:25 am

Would you like to go to a cafe with me today?

 

*ping*

SAT 9:27 am

Greetings Castiel

 

*ping*

SAT 11:46 am

K ;)

 

*ping*

SAT 11:47 am

Excuse me Dean but i do not understand what that means.

Please use proper English like you would do in a test.

 

*ping* SAT 11:59 am

I am terribly sorry Sir.

Please accept my apologies.

What i wanted to say was that i would love to join you today.

Let is meet at the cafe in Knock Street at 12:40.

 

*ping*

SAT 11:59 am

Are you making fun of me Mr Winchester?


End file.
